Primal Instincts
by SnowQueen83
Summary: Some neko PWP, kinda. Ergo, it needs no summary. Akuroku, yaoi.


"But why? Why me?"

"The Master has requested you specifically," Saix said simply, pulling him by the arm toward the Lord's innermost chambers. Roxas flattened his ears against his head as he struggled to keep up with the butler.

"I haven't agreed to this!" he whined.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," the man replied, but his tone wasn't terribly sympathetic. He took his duties very seriously, and was critical when others didn't serve as they were told.

Even so, this was pushing it.

"The Master's needs must be met."

Roxas could have cried. Was this really happening?

Since he had come to work at the manor at a very young age, Roxas had been well treated and cared for. Work wasn't always fun, but it was never demeaning or painful, and the young Neko rarely wanted for anything. There was good food, shelter, clothes that didn't cost him a thing, and a family, of sorts. He even had his own room in the house; a small but quiet space that he could call his own. It was more than he could have ever hoped for, poor as he was.

He was no longer bitter that his mother had sold him for a few scraps of food. He'd have probably starved long ago, had she been kind and loving and working as best she could. There was no point on dwelling on something you couldn't change; of course, he had been upset at first.

Then he met Lord Axel. He could be stern when he needed to, but the lord was kind to everyone who worked diligently for him. Axel was especially fond of Roxas, but he didn't make a show of it. He treated the boy the same as his other servants, gave him everything that others had, but when Roxas waited on him in private, Axel was like the friend he had always wanted. He would urge Roxas to talk about anything and everything. An hour or two would pass, and neither boy seemed the slightest bit bored by their conversations. It was pleasant, and that was how it had been for many years...

When times were toughest, he could count on Axel. In a way, he supposed he loved him. Axel gave him a friend, a brother, someone to rely on, and perhaps most important, a reason to keep moving forward. But now they were about to destroy that relationship, along with any level of comfort Roxas could feel working for him. All because of some mindless, primal instinct.

He had yet to experience his first heat, which was odd according to the few other Neko he had spoken to. Roxas was certainly old enough now; it usually began at the age of eleven, and now he was fifteen. Having never experienced it before, the boy didn't really understand the urges that heat brought on. Only through hearsay did he learn that a Neko in heat would suffer the sudden, intense flood of sexual desire...whatever that meant. Roxas hadn't really felt desire before, or if he had, he didn't recognize the feeling.

Now Axel was in heat, and for whatever reason, he had demanded Roxas. He had never asked for anyone before, but this time...

Yes, Axel owned him and could make him do whatever he pleased. But the redhead had never forced him before, never given him no choice in the matters that affected himself directly. And Roxas felt he was nowhere near ready for sex. The idea made him shudder.

It wasn't revulsion; no, he could never feel that for the one who treated him so kindly. If it pleased Axel, he wanted to do it...he just wished that in this one instance, he could please him some other way...

Saix paid no mind to his inner turmoil, however. He continued dragging the boy through the corridors, nodding shortly at other servants as they passed. Those that couldn't help the lord momentarily waited nearby, doing various chores. Most paid no mind to Roxas, and those among his circle of friends winced and looked away. It did nothing to comfort him.

At the end of the hall, Saix forced one of the heavy doors open.

"Young Master, Roxas is here, as you requested."

The room was dark and quiet, the sheets and pillows scattered on the bed and floor in disarray. There was no reply.

Silent and undaunted, the blue-haired servant pushed Roxas into the room, slamming the door behind him and latching it tight. The blonde shivered, rubbing his arms as his eyes swept over the room warily. He couldn't help being frightened.

It was silent, too much so. It reminded him of a graveyard.

"Axel?" He thought he heard a soft sound answer him, like a groan, but it could have been his imagination. The redheaded Neko did not appear.

Hesitantly, Roxas stepped further into the room, looking around for any sign of his friend. He would have to face this sooner or later, so he tried to swallow his pride, buck up his courage, and get it over with. From the stories others had told, sex was amazingly wonderful and pleasurable. It couldn't be as bad as he made it out to be.

He just hoped it wasn't painful...and that he would still love his master, his friend, afterward.

As he waited, Roxas became aware of an unusual scent. It was unfamiliar, but smelled nice, which was just as well because it steadily grew more potent. Almost oppressively so, air was thick with it, and though he couldn't find anything to compare it with, it attracted his senses immediately.

Confused, he noticed his body reacting. The blonde fur on his tail stood on end as the whole thing moved, cocking slowly from one side to the other. His ears pricked forward curiously, and he began to feel warm. It was almost a pleasant feeling, a sort of high, but he felt like he wanted...something...

What was it that he suddenly craved? The feeling wasn't really pleasant anymore. It was leaning towards painful the longer it went on, but it wasn't quite unbearable yet.

Was he…reacting to Axel's heat?

Startled, never having felt this way before, he approached the desk by the far wall, next to which hung an elegant floor-length mirror. The boy gazed at his reflection, looking into his own eyes. They were nervous, confused, and just a little hazy.

Was his vision blurring a little? He hardly recognized the image staring back at him.

"Rooooooooooxy…"

The blonde jumped at the sound of a low, purring voice in his ear. Next thing he knew, he was spun in a dizzying motion and pushed against the adjacent wall, a ragged gasp escaping him. He could see the mirror out of the corner of his eye, and his entire reflection was now obscured by a tall figure with thick, tangled red hair.

"A-Axel!"

"Good to hear you've got it memorized." The older Neko's voice sounded strained, low and broken by panting breaths. Roxas gasped when he felt the hot breath on his skin, and wondered why he suddenly...wanted to be closer to Axel. It didn't make sense. The older boy was already too close...

The redhead smirked widely, leaning forward and nuzzling the side of his throat. He kept the blonde pinned between him and the wall, bracing himself with his arms. Axel's tongue snuck out between barely-parted lips, teasing the boy's trembling pulse. His teeth soon followed, nibbling and sucking the skin gently.

Roxas mewled and shivered, trying to ignore how much he liked the feeling. This wasn't right. He had to stop this now, before it got out of hand.

"Axel..." he all but whispered, "We shouldn't do this."

"You'll have to speak up, Roxy. Can't quite hear you," the redhead replied as he pressed himself closer, closer, crushing the boy against the wall. Any further protests died on Roxas's lips quickly, as the bites grew rougher, yet somehow more pleasurable. The boy's body was warm and tingling all over now, quickly replacing the almost painful sensations earlier, and he could feel Axel's firm, heaving chest resting against his as the older Neko pressed even closer, his knee nudging Roxas's legs apart.

"You're a little overdressed, aren't you?" Axel's hands slipped down from the wall and moved to the front of his shirt, fingers lazily starting to undo the buttons.

Roxas blushed, looking away. "A-Aren't you a little u-underdressed?" The older Neko was bare from the waist up, clad only in a pair of long, red silk trousers. The blonde looked back at his master's exposed chest, blushing darker as he realized he'd been looking down out of the corner of his eye. There was a rather large bulge in the front of Axel's pants that was pressing into his side. He was too nervous to really look at it.

The lord didn't answer. He gave up on the buttons quickly, and before Roxas could protest, Axel moved to the exposed skin on his collarbone, licking, sucking, nipping at it insistently.

The blonde jolted, a moan escaping without his consent.

"Axel, n-no..."

The older Neko growled as his head snapped up, looking the younger boy in the eye.

"Why? Why shouldn't we do this? I want you, Roxas. Isn't that reason enough?"

"But you don't wa- ahh!"The bulge that had been rubbing incessantly against his side shifted, so that Axel was grinding against his crotch. He didn't know when or how he had become aroused, but the feeling of their cocks thrusting together, even without the feeling of hot skin against his own, was so intense and addicting. The friction made him cry out, and Roxas couldn't help but thrust back, drunk on the sensations of pleasure that shot through him.

Axel smirked again as he thrust back _hard. _

"You want this too, Roxas, can't you see? And I can make it good for you," he purred, returning to his servant's quivering throat with fervor. "I can make you _writhe_ for it."

That husky tone made him whine. He had never heard Axel talk that way before, but he liked it. And what he said...

Shaking his head, Roxas fought against his growing need. "Please s-stop. You don't really wa-ah! W-Want me."

"Yes I do! I've wanted you for so long, Roxas!" Axel crushed their lips together, stunning the blonde into silence. Even while his mind was reeling, he pressed into the kiss immediately, eagerly.

A hungry tongue lapped at the closed crease of his lips, startling him. Roxas slowly began to open his mouth, guided only by his instincts, and mewled as the tongue slipped inside, wrapping around his own and _sucking. _It sent a jolt of heat to his belly, and the next time Axel thrusted, the sensation was twice as intense. Roxas arched and bucked back, his hands clenching down on the other Neko's shoulders hard, almost sinking his claws in as he moaned into Axel's mouth.

The redhead chuckled against his lips, sliding a hand down his back and gripping his ass possessively. Roxas let out a hum of pleasure, his hazy eyes fluttering uselessly as Axel carried him away with sensations.

The blonde squeaked as a hand swept under his legs, lifting him off the ground. Now Axel was really carrying him away. Roxas melted in his arms, no longer feeling the sturdy ground beneath him or the firm wall behind him. It was dizzying, but the redhead's warm, firm arms were holding him so close and tight, yet so gentle...

"Roxas...You have no idea what you're doing to me..." Axel was clinging to what little control he had left, as he gently laid the younger Neko on the bed. He could tell the boy was still hesitant; the heat heightened his senses so drastically that it almost made him panic. Everything was so intense, more so than any heat he'd had before, and he could feel Roxas's uncertainty, his fear...

The blonde looked up at him, eyes begging softly.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes..." he groaned, his voice filled with longing. "So much, Roxas. I've loved you practically since we've met."

Roxas blinked, looking a little wary. "But we didn't become friends until I was older..."

Axel took his hand and squeezed it tightly in his own. "From the moment I saw you, I thought you were so beautiful." The blonde blushed deeply at that. "I watched you work whenever I could. You were so cute, charmingly clumsy, but you were also so kind and caring and devoted. I knew I had to get to know more about you, so I got close to you. We became friends, and I knew it was love...

Roxas, I know this is sudden, but it's true!" He looked longingly into lost blue eyes. "I want you and only you!"

"How did you get through other heats before this one?" the blonde asked, genuinely curious.

Axel looked down and blushed as red as his hair. "I...took care of myself. It's never been this bad before." Then he looked up again. "But I thought of you. Even then, you helped me through it. So please..."

Roxas didn't know what to say at first. Axel...really did love him? He didn't doubt the words, but...how could anyone love him so much? Sure, he had friends, but no one claimed to love him like this. His own mother didn't love him...

"O-Okay...I'll help you. I want to feel what... what love is like." He yelped when the redhead leapt onto the bed, leaning over him with the gleam of a predator in his eyes. "B-But please be gentle. I've never...you know..."

"I'll do my best," Axel replied, pressing their lips together again.

Despite his discomfort, the younger boy tried to push his fears aside and simply feel. Axel caressed his neck and shoulders, rubbing them soothingly as he kissed him passionately. Following some instinct within him, Roxas let his hands slowly creep up into Axel's hair, fisting red spikes and tugging them a bit.

He gave a particularly hard tug, and Axel broke the kiss, looking excited.

"Do that again." Roxas obeyed and the redhead purred a little, resuming their wild kiss as he began grinding their hips together.

The blonde cried out as the older Neko moved to his ear, nipping and biting gently with his teeth. Roxas gripped his hair hard, encouraging him as began thrusting back up into the redhead's movements. "A-Axel..."

"Roxas..." Axel moaned in his ear. He couldn't wait much longer, but he wanted to make the experience good for his lover. Speeding things up was definitely a must, though...

He sat up almost too quickly, pulling the younger boy with him. Axel tugged at his shirt, giving him a look, and Roxas hurried to lift it. He struggled with the fabric a moment, still nervous about being naked in front of Axel, when a gasp fled his lips. Axel had grabbed a hold of his tail, stroking and grooming it while the younger boy tried and failed to remove his shirt.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Roxas?" he asked, teasing the fur on his tail with his fingers. The blonde trembled, purring softly as he shook his head. "Really? Not once ever?"

"N-No..." The other servant boys had teased him about it thoroughly, but that just made him even less inclined to try. He didn't even know what to do, and how embarrassing would it be to ask them?

Axel massaged the base of his tail as he bent closer, latching onto the boy's newly exposed nipple with his mouth. Roxas cried out as a jolt of heat went straight to his groin, his arousal stiffening under the repeated stimulation. Axel wasn't even touching _there _anymore, but every sensation on his body seemed to pool heat down below his belly. It was maddening, but so, so good too. Was it possible to be set on fire and feel no pain?

Clumsily, he finally cast the clothing aside, arching his back and moaning when Axel's other hand moved to his neglected nipple, rolling the hardening nub between his fingers. The blonde fell onto his back with the older boy following, hovering over him as he continued to tease his chest. Axel chuckled when he felt the boy's length standing erect, pressing into his side as he toyed with his nipples.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" His lips and tongue moved over Roxas's chest, kissing the warm, sweaty skin gently. He briefly moved up to the collarbone, biting hard enough to leave a mark. Roxas threw his head back as Axel licked the offended skin. "This means you're mine," he growled.

Axel then slowly began to slink back, tugging his pants down as he went. Roxas's cheeks burned red when he lay exposed before his friend, crossing his legs embarrassedly. He had helped dress Axel before, but the redhead had never seen _him _naked.

"Don't cover yourself. You look perfect," the redhead said, as his hand rubbed his stomach gently. It was a soothing touch that made Roxas relax a little, at least until he wasn't trying to cover his unmistakable erection. When he lowered his legs slowly, Axel grinned and slid the hand between his thighs. The boy lost all coherent thought as the redhead fondled him, moaning and writhing, hands clenched in the sheets beneath him.

"Axel!"

"Just this once, would you call me 'Master?'" There was nothing in Axel's tone or eyes to suggest an order. They never used formalities when they were alone, but this was a special case. Laying here, with Roxas in his bed...

As he gave a firm stroke and a warm squeeze, blue eyes shot wide.

"Master!"

It was even more erotic than he'd thought. Axel felt it as his cock throbbed with longing. That was it.

"This may feel a little weird, but I need to do it so you feel good. I don't want to hurt you." His self-restraint was close to snapping, but he didn't want to let his heat run rampant and frighten the boy. And this could easily hurt if he rushed.

Roxas blinked at him, eye-lids drooping lazily. He yelped a little when a sticky finger slid inside him slowly, before it began thrusting slowly. In and out, in and out...

"You're tensing, Roxas. Try to relax..."

The blonde relaxed as much as he could, helped by the fact that Axel kept pumping him, keeping him hard. Another finger slipped in to join the first, and then another, then another. Axel had four fingers inside him, and even with the attention to his member, Roxas felt his eyes watering.

"It stings," he whimpered, struggling not to tense.

"I know, Roxy. I'll make it better." Axel's fingers curled as they thrust in and out once more, searching...

Roxas jerked and shuddered violently, letting out a loud, breathy moan. Axel smirked.

"Found it." He then began rubbing that spot inside him, teasing the bundle of nerves and making the younger Neko writhe wildly. Roxas was moaning and gasping uncontrollably, and Axel knew he was ready when he started thrusting down onto those fingers, forcing them deeper, harder into that spot.

"W-What is that?" the boy asked, jolting when the redhead's hands sent another harsh wave of pleasure coursing through him. The older Neko watched him hungrily, licking his lips.

"It's your prostate. Doesn't it feel good?" Roxas just let his head lull to the side and mewled in reply.

Axel withdrew the fingers and positioned himself, stroking sweaty blonde hair and gazing adoringly into deep blue eyes.

"I don't think I have it in me to go slow. Will you be alright?" He was afraid of the answer, but Roxas smiled tiredly and touched his lover's face gently.

"If it hurts, I'll bear it as best I can." The younger boy wasn't terribly afraid anymore. He hadn't known such pleasure existed before now, before Axel. The pain was worth it. There was nowhere to go but forward, and forward meant being with Axel.

The redhead thrust in to the hilt, and Roxas yowled, clawing into his back. The pain and pleasure were warring within the younger boy, but the pleasure was winning out. And the moment it did, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. It wasn't just physical pleasure, but one of being united with Axel, body, mind, and soul. To feel so warm and so close, and have the redhead do such wonderful things to him...

Axel caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss and found a quick and even pace, thrusting in and out and angling for that spot. He brushed it every two or three thrusts, alternating, and even when he brushed so close, but not quite there, Roxas was moaning, clawing and tearing and even biting his lover's lips. The older Neko hissed, but the sting accented the heat and flux very well.

Roxas's legs clamped around his waist, dragging him closer as he bucked up to meet Axel's movements. Struggling to hold himself up, the redhead slipped a hand between them, finding the younger boy's arousal and pumping with his thrusts. They weren't perfectly in sync, but Roxas seemed to like it none the less.

"Ah! A-Axel!"

It didn't take long for either of them to finish. The blonde let go first, and Axel watched, eyes wide, as the warmth around his cock tightened. That sensation coupled with the image of Roxas, flushed and breathless, finally did it, and he released with a rich groan. Sweaty and tired, he collapsed on the smaller Neko, instinctively curling around him as he relished the high and the surprisingly potent scent of his new lover.

Roxas caught his breath enough to speak, and he nuzzled Axel's neck.

"That was wonderful." It surprised him how much he liked it, and how much more strongly his feelings were for the redhead. His gaze met warm green eyes, and his heart swelled. "I love you."

"And I love you." They laid together for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow and each other's warm embraces. Axel told him how deeply he loved him, and Roxas could only smile and hold him tighter. It hadn't just been sex after all; Axel really did cherish him.

The older Neko kissed him again and again, making it slow and gentle where it had been rough before. Roxas liked both kisses, but this kind was nicer after the fact. It was comforting, but not hot and heavy.

After one particularly long kiss, Axel pulled back, sniffing the air curiously.

Roxas gave him a worried look, laying his ears back flat. "Is something wrong?"

"No... No, I don't think so." Axel looked at him strangely for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. "Roxas, do you feel any different?"

"That depends. How do you mean different?"

The redhead sniffed again. "Your scent...it's gotten stronger. I don't think that's just my heat talking." Axel crawled back slightly, still sniffing as the younger Neko sat up and watched, suddenly very worried. Had he done something wrong?

Something occurred to him as he sat there, anxiously wondering what had changed. Roxas felt his body temperature rising higher, slowly, until it was even higher than when they were mating. He noticed his senses becoming stronger, taking in Axel's potent smell and quickly becoming aroused again. It had been enticing before, he supposed, but not quite this alluring. His fur stood up in places and his gaze snapped to his lover, entranced as the older Neko looked up at him and frowned thoughtfully.

Just moments ago he had felt so relaxed and comfortable, and now he was all riled. What was wrong with him?

Then his lover's eyes went wide, and he laughed.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"Nothing," he chuckled, stroking Roxas's cheek gently. "Don't you see, Roxas? You're in heat too."

"I-I am?!" The blonde couldn't believe it. The doctors had told him it was odd that he'd never had a heat before. They worried that he was stunted or just incapable of having one.

"Yes." Before he knew it, he was pounced, pinned to the bed with Axel leaning over him and growling. When the redhead bent lower, pressing their bodies flush together, Roxas gasped. How were they both hard again so soon?

"Until it's over, you're filled with an insatiable desire to mate. It's a need so strong that it hurts if you ignore it." The blonde's eyes widened, and he moaned when Axel began grinding again. "I'd hate for either of us to be hurting."

"Y-Yes-ahhh! T-That would be b-bad," he whimpered, and Axel's grin doubled in size, taking on a wicked gleam.

"Let's have some fun..."

* * *

Saix returned every now and again with food, drinks, spare sheets, and linen. Every time, he was chased away by a very territorial Axel, forced to leave his things outside the door. The two boys went at it all day and well into the night, with few or no breaks in between. But their heats passed with little physical discomfort, and their friendship blossomed into warm, endearing affection.

Two days later, they emerged from their cluttered nest, clothing and hair thoroughly disheveled. Life was not the same after this incident, as the blonde had feared it would not be, but Axel did not shun or abandon him. Quite the opposite. Roxas was released from his servitude and became Axel's fiancé, a move that few openly contested. Those who fought the betrothal were dismissed or silenced as fairly as possible. Axel would accept no other but Roxas, and no one would convince him otherwise, nor insult his beloved.

Soon, the two were wed, and the poor little orphan boy had his happily ever after after all.


End file.
